Arabella's Life at Hogwarts (Year One)
by ShinraFox
Summary: Arabella Estella Snape nee Black-Dunedain-Lupin-Potter is writing a journal story for her sons and daughter to read after asking her repeatedly about her adventures with theirs uncles James, Remus, and Sirius and how they met. Now let the first year of the journey begin! Rated T for now but in later years it will change.


**My dearest sons and beloved daughter, the four of you once asked me about how I first met your crazy uncles and the adventures we have had. Well it's about time I told you!**

**It began in Rivendell exactly two days before my eleventh birthday. Not even an hour had past when I got my Hogwarts letter. That is where my life in the magic world started.**

Arabella's Pov:

I just stood there stunned beyond belief while the letter fell through my numb hands. This letter was invitation to an education place known as Hogwarts. This place was a school of magic and I doubt this letter was addressed wrong at first but then I began to think of the time the couple nights ago when the salad explode with on explanation behind it. Was it truly possible for me to do magic without knowing I could. Calmly I looked up at the owl that delivered the letter and ever so quietly spoke to it.

"Would they like for me to respond?" I asked the owl. At first I was like there is no way it would understand me until it blinked then gave a hoot in response. I stared at it in disbelief the shook my head. When was I going to learn not question animals? Slowly I sat down and began to write a return letter to the headmaster of this school place.

**Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts**

** I will gladly accept your invitation to come to your school to learn but the thing is my foster father and his family as well as his friends does not know of my magical ability and I wish for that to remain quiet until I'm older. Thanks for your understanding.**

**Sincerely,**

** Arabella of the Dunedain**

With that said and written I sealed the letter and gave it to the owl and it took off. I sat back and sighed this was going to be a long night. An hour has past by and I was sitting at my desk brushing my wet hair then pulling it into a braid when there was a knock on my bedroom door. Upon opening the door there just standing outside my room is Lindir. It looked like it was time to celebrate the blessing of the Valar. It happens twice a year during mid-summer and mid-winter. During the celebration there are challenges to test to see who the top three best elves in each of the Elven Kingdoms. Plus the five Istari came to watch the festival. The tournament starts tomorrow at first sight of dawn. But tonight was the starting feast and I was to sit next to Legolas and across from his father Thranduil the king of Mirkwood. To be honest with all of you King Thranduil scares me to the point where I go and avoid him at all cost. On the other side of me is my older brother Aragorn, who was having a grand old time unlike me. Smiling slightly, I started nibbling at my salad. Legolas glanced at me worriedly with furrowed brows.

"Estella is there something that ails you this night?" asked Legolas causing me to look up and everyone stop what they're doing. As I looked around the room and notice everyone's concern for me.

"It's nothing to be concerned about my friend," I lied smoothly. But I could tell he wasn't buying it along with my brother and everyone else.

"My dear sister are you sure nothing ails you?" asked my brother Aragorn really worriedly now. I sighed as my hunger disappeared suddenly.

"You know on second thought I'm not all that hungry," I said as I got up from my seat. Before anyone could do anything, I was already out the dining hall door and moving quickly to my room. Five minutes later, I was opening my bedroom door then quickly shutting and locking it the moment I was inside my room. Hurriedly, I undid the braid in my hair then as fast as I could was changing out of my event dressing gown and into my sleeping gown and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light and going into a peaceful slumber until morning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. But I do own Arabella who is Aragorn's little sister, she is my own character. **


End file.
